Of Cherry Blossoms and First Love
by nurukaraito
Summary: "Tahu pepatah yang berbunyi 'ada mayat di bawah pohon sakura?" Ketika Hyukjae membuka mata, dia mendapati sepasang mata sewarna kopi yang balas memandangnya. A Donghae/Hyukjae/soon-to-be-coming-character fanfiction! Title says everything. Tidak suka, jangan baca C:


Hyukjae menghembuskan napas. Bunyi 'fiuuuh' rendah disertai karbon dioksida yang keluar dari bibirnya itu menerbangkan kelopak sakura yang melayang di depan wajahnya.

Musim semi adalah musim favorit Hyukjae. Apalagi ketika sakura gugur seperti saat ini. Melihat kelopaknya jatuh melayang berputar, menari di udara hingga akhirnya jatuh menyelimuti bumi membuatnya merasa tenteram, entah mengapa.

 _Segalanya menjadi berwarna pink_ , pikir Hyukjae selalu kala melihat kelopak-kelopak pink yang jatuh mewarnai dunianya.

Hyukjae merebahkan tubuhnya di tumpukan sakura yang rontok, tidur telentang dengan tangan terangkat, meraih kelopak yang melayang. Dia tersenyum ketika merasakan lembutnya tekstur bunga itu. Angin musim semi membawa wangi lembut sakura berhembus menerbangkan rambutnya.

Manusia waras mungkin tidak akan melakukan apa yang Hyukjae lakukan: tidur di alam terbuka, di pagi musim semi ketika udara belum benar-benar menghangat, tanpa pelindung apapun kecuali celana dan kemeja seragam yang dia kenakan.

Mata cokelat gelap pemuda cantik itu masih mengamati bunga sakura di atasnya. Matahari masih enggan menyinari, bahkan fajar belum sepenuhnya memudar.

Pemuda cantik itu masih tidur rebahan hingga akhirnya berkas sinar mentari pertama menembus di sela ranting sakura atasnya. Alih-alih silau karena sinarnya, pemuda cantik itu malah tersenyum dan memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Fajar yang memudar adalah sahabat terkarib Hyukjae. Pemuda itu memejamkan mata, sunyi yang dia rasakan membuatnya mendengar angin yang menderu dan bunyi keresak dahan sakura yang bertemu.

Lamat-lamat dia bisa mendengar derap kaki seseorang berlari di kejauhan. Kemudian burung berkicau, disusul bunyi berisik beberapa kendaraan. Angin kini membawa teman selain aroma segar sakura, wangi manis kue toko bakery di ujung jalan juga ditangkap pembauan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menghela napas puas.

Lama kemudian, perlahan pemuda cantik itu membuka mata, menyadari embun mulai membasahi bulu matanya.

Hanya untuk mendapati sepasang mata sewarna kopi yang balas memandangnya, penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Kukira kau sudah mati... tahu pepatah yang berbunyi 'ada mayat di bawah pohon sakura'? Tetapi kemudian kau terlihat bersenang-senang, tersenyum dan memeluk dirimu sendiri," orang asing itu memandang Hyukjae dengan senyum yang menawan.

Hyukjae merasa tiap tetes air yang mengembun di tubuhnya menguap kala melihat senyum itu.

"Ugh. Bisakah kau menyingkir?" gumam Hyukjae canggung. Karena posisinya dengan pemuda asing itu sangat intim, dengan tubuh sang pemuda asing nyaris menindih tubuh kurus Hyukjae, dan jarak wajah mereka yang luar biasa dekat. Ditambah pemuda asing itu sepertinya tidak berniat untuk bergerak.

"Kau cantik," kata sang pemuda asing tak mengindahkan perkataan Hyukjae, malah menggerakkan matanya menelusuri detail wajah Hyukjae. Hyukjae memutar bola mata.

"Chogiyo, tolong menyingkir," ujar Hyukjae kesal dan mendorong pemuda asing itu.

Hyukjae segera beringsut bangun dan bergerak membuat jarak antara dirinya dan namja asing itu.

Sambil membersihkan kelopak sakura yang menumpuk di rambut dan badannya, lewat matanya Hyukjae menyadari betapa menariknya pemuda asing yang mengganggu Hyukjae itu. Wajahnya rupawan, dengan kepala dihiasi helaian sewarna cokelat leleh, tubuh ramping namun berotot serta kulitnya yang agak kecokelatan berpendar terkena mentari pagi. Wajahnya yang tampan familiar di mata Hyukjae.

 _Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat..._ pikir Hyukjae. Merasa diamati, pemuda asing itu bergerak mendekat dan duduk di samping Hyukjae. Senyum menawan masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Nuguyo?" gumam Hyukjae dan beringsut menjauh dari pemuda asing itu.

Sang pemuda asing terkekeh. "Lee Donghae imnida," katanya disertai seringaian.

Hyukjae terkesiap. Tak heran dia terlihat familiar, dia kapten klub sepak bola dan juga pemuda yang paling diincar di sekolah Hyukjae.

"Kau itu sangat cantik, kau tahu," kata Donghae dan bergerak mendekati Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya memutar bola mata.

"Sepertinya kau perlu ke dokter mata. Tidakkah kau lihat aku pakai celana?" gumam Hyukjae.

Donghae hanya menyeringai sambil mengedikkan bahu. "Tak masalah untukku."

Hyukjae—yang merasakan bahaya—segera bangkit namun sebuah tangan menahan pergelangan tangannya, menahannya untuk kabur. Jadilah Hyukjae kembali duduk berhadapan dengan Donghae.

"Sia—" Donghae hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun dering ponsel berbunyi, menginterupsi apa yang hendak dia tanyakan. Hyukjae dan Donghae hanya bertatapan dalam diam, suara dering ponsel yang tak henti berbunyi menemani mereka.

"Bukankah itu ponselmu?" kata Hyukjae polos, membuat Donghae tersadar dari kegiatannya memandang mata Hyukjae yang menurutnya indah.

Donghae buru-buru merogoh kantung celananya dan mengangkat alat itu ke telinganya.

"Hey, Yoona," jawab Donghae ceria.

 _Yoona._

Nama itu membunyikan bel di benak Hyukjae. Im Yoona adalah gadis terpopuler di sekolah. Rumor mengatakan bahwa Yoona dan pemuda aneh di depannya ini berpacaran.

Menghentikan pikirannya akan Yoona, Hyukjae merasa inilah saat yang tepat untuk kabur. Donghae sedang berbicara dengan riang pada Yoona yang meneleponnya. Hyukjae berharap pemuda asing nan aneh ini tidak menyadari apa yang dia lakukan dan bergerak perlahan. Donghae tertawa dan memeluk pinggang ramping Hyukjae, membuat sang pemuda cantik membeku.

Hyukjae melihat Donghae yang menyeringai dan mengedipkan mata.

 _Apa-apaan?!_ Pikir Hyukjae pada makhluk aneh di hadapannya ini. _Namja ini pasti gila._

Meskipun Donghae sibuk bicara di ponselnya, dia masih bisa menggerakkan wajahnya lebih dekat dengan wajah cantik Hyukjae, yang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan tangan di pinggangnya dan mengalihkan wajah kemanapun asalkan bukan ke wajah tampan pemuda aneh ini. Sayangnya Hyukjae gagal. Dia tetap duduk di atas guguran sakura, dengan ditahan oleh seorang asing yang menurutnya aneh.

"Oke," kata Donghae dengan lembut di telepon sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hyukjae yang merona manis.

 _Imut sekali~_ pikir Donghae.

Donghae menyentuhkan dahinya ke dahi Hyukjae, kemudian hidungnya ke hidung Hyukjae. Bahkan Hyukjae bisa merasakan napas hangat nan wangi yang keluar dari mulut Donghae saking dekatnya, dimana sang kapten itu menggumam tak fokus pada apapun yang partnernya katakan di telepon.

Hyukjae tak hentinya berpikir betapa anehnya situasinya sekarang bersama sang kapten. Dia tahu dia seharusnya melarikan diri, namun tubuhnya menyukai kehangatan yang dipancarkan dari tubuh Donghae.

"Baiklah. Sampai ketemu nanti, chagi," Donghae memutuskan sambungan telepon dan tanpa sengaja melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Hyukjae. Detik dimana pemuda itu melepaskan pinggangnya, Hyukjae langsung bangkit dan berlari sekuat tenaga, sejauh mungkin dari pemuda aneh itu.

.

.

.

 ** _Of Cherry Blossoms and First Love_**

(Antara Bunga Sakura dan Cinta Pertama)

.

.

.

 _One_

.

.

.

'Aku ingin menjadi bola sepak jika hal itu bisa membuatku dipegang-pegang Lee Donghae tiap saat.'

Kalimat itu selalu didengungkan Boa tiap kali gadis berambut cokelat panjang itu melihat 'idola' sekolah, Lee Donghae, yang sedang bermain sepak bola. Donghae yang memposisikan diri sebagai keeper membuat Boa mengutarakan untaian kata-kata anehnya tadi.

Kwon Boa tak pernah mengutarakan kalimat itu keras-keras, seakan-akan menyuarakan hasratnya pada Lee Donghae itu merupakan tindakan melawan hukum.

Kwon Boa hanya berpikir, menggumam, dan dia akhirnya mengganggu sahabatnya Lee Hyukjae tiap saat mengenai fantasi gilanya terhadap Lee Donghae.

"Kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk mengencanimu, Kwon. Seperti, segera. Lama kelamaan fantasimu menggila dan aku tak tahan mendengarnya," gumam Hyukjae tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari kegiatannya membuat esai.

Sebenarnya Boa pernah berfantasi lebih gila lagi. Seperti, dia akan melumuri sekujur tubuhnya dengan krim dan menuju ruang ganti tim sepak bola agar dia bisa dijilati Lee Donghae. Ekspresi ingin muntah adalah reaksi Hyukjae kala mendengar cerita yang ini. Sahabatnya mulai tidak waras.

Boa hanya mendesah dengan tatapan memuja, kala matanya melihat objek obsesinya, Lee Donghae, sedang memberi perintah pada anak timnya di lapangan sana. Menurutnya Donghae itu sangat berkharisma.

Boa dan Hyukjae hanya duduk-duduk di bench tribun lapangan sepak bola. Mereka tidak memfavoritkan olahraga itu tetapi karena ada Lee Donghae, Boa selalu mewajibkan tiap sore duduk di bench, bersama penggemar-pengemar Lee Donghae yang lain, dan menjadikan Hyukjae korban.

Hyukjae sangat tidak menyukai hal ini. Karena, Ya Tuhan, dia satu-satunya pemuda diantara ratusan gadis penggemar Donghae yang duduk di bench. Dia kan, masih normal. Mana mungkin dia mengagumi Donghae sedang mereka berdua berjenis kelamin sama? Hyukjae selalu risih jika berada di situasi seperti ini.

Hari itu Jumat di pertengahan musim semi, beberapa minggu setelah hari pertama awal tahun pelajaran. Hyukjae dan Boa kembali ke sekolah sebagai siswa senior. Musim semi mulai datang memudarkan es, namun udara belum sepenuhnya hangat. Udara yang dingin tak mengganggu Hyukjae. Meskipun dia terkesan ringkih tapi dia tahan dingin, berbeda dari teman-temannya yang bahkan masih mengenakan syal dan sweter tebal.

Hyukjae dan Boa tidak berbicara banyak setelahnya. Boa sibuk memandangi Lee Donghae, sedang Hyukjae sibuk membuat tugas. Berdua mereka duduk di bagian bench paling atas dan paling jauh, Boa tak cukup berani untuk duduk di banch paling bawah.

"Oh Tuhan, lihat! Ketika Donghae mengelap keringat dengan kaus dan memamerkan absnya dia seksi sekali!" bisik Boa heboh.

Hyukjae memutar bola mata acuh.

Gadis itu menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Hyukjae dan memekik nyaring. Hyukjae yang mendengar semuanya mendengus jengkel dan menaikkan kaca matanya yang melorot akibat Boa. Tanpa sengaja pemuda kurus itu mendongak dari lembaran esainya, dan ketika dia melakukannya, Lee Donghae sedang melihat ke arahnya dan memamerkan seringai tipis. Sangat tipis, setipis benang laba-laba.

Gadis-gadis yang duduk di bench di sekitar Hyukjae berteriak, mengira seringai seksi namun tipis itu ditujukan untuk mereka. Donghae tak mempedulikan mereka, pemuda itu langsung kembali meneruskan kegiatannya mengejar bola. Hyukjae terpaku.

"Perasaanku saja, atau Lee Donghae tersenyum padamu?" bisik Boa.

Kemudian Hyukjae menggelengkan kepala. "Perasaanmu saja Kwon," jawab Hyukjae dengan napas terkesiap.

Boa memandang sahabatnya tak percaya.

"Ayolah, Hyukkie. Kau dan aku tahu, Lee Donghae itu pasti ada apa-apanya denganmu. Ingat bagaimana tingkah lakunya ketika menemukanmu di bawah sakura beberapa saat lalu?" kata Boa.

Hyukjae menggeleng. Benaknya otomatis memutar kejadian dimana dia pertama kali benar-benar berdekatan dengan sang kapten.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingat," bohong Hyukjae.

"Oh, jinjja~" dendang Boa merdu.

Kwon Boa berasal dari keluarga seniman. Ayahnya seorang aktor musikal, sedangkan ibunya penyanyi opera. Hal itu membuatnya memiliki bakat teatrikal. Dia memiliki wajah yang imut layaknya idola, dengan mata dan rambut cokelat keemasan, tubuh ramping dan sehat.

Paket tampang dan bakat menjadikan Kwon Boa ketua klub teater SMA mereka dan bahkan sudah diterima di sebuah grup teater besar Seoul. Tinggal tunggu waktu saja hingga Boa menjadi aktris profesional.

"Jangan mulai lagi, Kwon," gumam Hyukjae.

Boa hanya menarik-turunkan alis.

"Aku tak paham bagaimana orang-orang di SMA ini begitu memuja Lee Donghae seakan pemuda itu titisan dewa. Maksudku, orang itu bahkan tidak terlalu ramah atau apa, oke dia rupawan dan kapten tim sepak bola dan bla bla bla. Tetapi, mengapa kalian begitu menyembah tiap jengkal tanah yang dia lewati?" gumam Hyukjae, merengek dan mengerutkan alis. Dia tak sadar hal itu membuat Boa ingin mencubit pipinya.

Lee Hyukjae tak pernah sadar betapa menggemaskan dirinya.

Boa tertawa. "Kenapa kau anti sekali dengan Lee Donghae? Dari ceritamu dia bilang tak masalah ketika tahu kau namja? Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah memendam rasa padanya?"

Pipi Hyukjae seakan terbakar mendengar godaan Boa.

"Maksudmu aku gay? Terhadap orang itu?" desis Hyukjae.

Tawa Boa lenyap kala melihat wajah Hyukjae. "Bukan, eh, bu-bukan maksudku, Hyukkie... aku hanya bercan—"

Mendadak Hyukjae menyurukkan semua alat tulis dan bukunya dalam tas, dan beranjak pergi. Boa yang melihatnya panik, lalu berdiri sambil mengumpat _'Kwon Boa bodoh'_ dan berlari mengejar Hyukjae.

"Yah, Hyukkie! Tunggu!" panggil Boa. Hyukjae sudah berjalan cepat nyaris berlari menyeberangi lapangan.

Tiba-tiba Hyukjae berhenti mendadak dan berbalik, nyaris membuat Boa menabrak badannya dan jatuh.

"Jika kau sekali lagi, SEKALI LAGI, mengungkit-ungkit sepatah kata pun mengenai teori idiotmu jika aku gay terhadap Lee Donghae, aku akan berhenti menjadi temanmu," desis Hyukjae penuh tekanan. Matanya yang besar menatap mata Boa penuh intensitas antara benci dan jengkel.

Boa mengangguk. "Chagiya, aku hanya bercanda tadi. Mian, oke?" ujar Boa.

Hyukjae diam dan berbalik. Boa kembali mengejarnya sambil memanggil-manggil nama pemuda itu.

Merasa jika dia diabaikan, kelamaan Boa menjadi jengkel. Dia berhenti dan berteriak.

"Kau tahu? Sikapmu sendiri yang membuatku menarik kesimpulan jika kau suka Donghae! Lihat bagaimana dirimu selalu marah jika aku menggodamu!" jerit Boa frustasi.

Hyukjae kembali berhenti dan berbalik.

"Oh yeah? Apa kau pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku tiap kali kau menarikku kesana kemari hanya untuk membuntuti kemanapun tempat yang _idol wanna-be_ itu kunjungi?" katanya penuh kebencian.

"Kau sahabatku, Hyukjae! Aku hanya memintamu menemaniku!"

"Menemanimu? Hah, tiap saat? Kau itu nyaris seperti stalker!" Hyukjae tak mau mengalah.

Mereka tak tahu apa yang membuat keduanya adu teriak seperti ini.

Hyukjae yang kaku, dan Boa yang terlalu memaksakan kehendak.

"Ya Tuhan! Aku hanya ingin kau memiliki kegiatan selain duduk di perpustakaan berjam-jam!"

"Aku tahu maksudmu baik tapi haruskah aku harus selalu ikut denganmu membuntuti Lee Donghae?!"

"Kalau begitu jangan ikut lagi!" teriak Boa.

"Katakan itu pada yeoja yang tiap saat menarik-narikku seperti anak kecil dan menangis jika aku tidak menemaninya!" bentak Hyukjae.

Kalimat Hyukjae membuat air mata meleleh di pipi Boa. Sadar dari kemarahannya dan mendadak bersalah karena melihat air mata itu, Hyukjae salah tingkah.

"U-um, Kwon... aku minta maaf, oke? Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak membentakmu dan aku kelewatan, tapi—"

Boa terisak. Hyukjae mengumpat pelan dan mengeluarkan tisu, menyeka tiap tetes air mata yang meluncur itu.

"Boa-yah, maafkan aku..." bisik Hyukjae dan memeluk Boa canggung. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk kepala Boa, berharap sahabatnya itu berhenti menangis.

"A-aku juga minta maaf, Hyukkie~ aku tidak tahu kau begitu membencinya ketika kau menemaniku melihat Donghae~" isak gadis itu.

"Sudah, sudah..." ucap Hyukjae lembut.

Lama kemudian, Boa sudah benar-benar berhenti menangis.

"Baikan?" gumam Hyukjae. Boa mengangguk dalam pelukan Hyukjae.

"Mulai besok aku akan berhenti memaksamu, Hyukkie..."

Hyukjae tersenyum. "Trims, Kwon."

"Kita oke, kan?" ujar Boa penuh harap.

Senyum Hyukjae belum memudar. "Asalkan jangan ulangi lagi, Kwon. Aku sudah cukup lelah mengekorimu dan mendengar semua repetanmu mengenai Lee Donghae. Tapi aku akan mendengarkanmu sekali-kali. Kurangi frekuensinya, oke?" ujar Hyukjae dengan nada bicaranya yang halus seperti biasanya. Pertanda jika Boa sudah dimaafkan.

Boa tersenyum. Hyukjae sedikit menarik kedua ujung bibirnya. Boa melepas rangkulannya di tubuh Hyukjae, dan menautkan jemari mereka.

"Ayo pulang," ajak Boa. Hyukjae mengangguk.

.

.

.

 _Chapter 1 finished at June 26 2015_

Jika ada yang menyadari bahwa saya menggunakan yeoja/namja/other Korean word dan gadis/pemuda/bahasa Indonesia, saya memang sengaja melakukannya. Saya mencampur istilah Korea dalam percakapan dan pikiran tokoh, sedangkan untuk narasi saya gunakan bahasa Indonesia. Jadi jangan tuding saya tidak konsisten, kay?

Saya emang nulis kata hiatus di profile saya, tapi mumpung saya ingat kalo saya punya banyak banget cadangan fanfik di notbuk saya, saya update, deh C:

Seneng enggak, fans? Ahaha /tabokajasayagakpapakok

Ya udah deh, saya udah ngupdate satu HaeHyuk. Buat yang nunggu fanfik-fanfik lain sabar aja nunggu saya lega ati ato nanti pas Desember kalian boleh rame-rame begal saya. Saya ikhlas kok keke C:

Oh iya, saya saranin pas baca dengerinnya Wild-nya Troye Sivan ato The Fault in Our Stars punya dia juga. Pas ngedit saya suka dengerin ini soalnya.

Makasih udah baca mpe titik ini.

Rain drops lover,

Raito^^

Ps: kalian yang baca semua fanfik saya belum pernah ada yang ketemu saya in person, kan? karena kalo iya... imej saya—

Ah lupakan. Thanks udah baca! Unleash your imaginations!

Kayloveyoubye!


End file.
